New Little Fluff Balls of Happiness
by TY Castle
Summary: Dua anak manusia hibrid tidak ada dalam perkiraan 'hal-hal apa yang akan dia lihat sepulang dari kantor' seorang Sakaguchi Ango. [m/m; OdAngo, hybridchild!SKK]


New Little Fluff Balls of Happiness

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35.

Okay, let me tell you this first. This fic won't exceed your expectation (and of course my expectation too) (since this also wasn't what I had in mind like the plot wasn't like this at all) (p.s: I also suck at giving a title to all my fics).

It's been so long since I wrote a proper fic. And as far as I knew, no one wrote this so I wrote it instead, moreover, parent!Odango and hybridchild!SKK have been my kink all this time. I really wanted to write them but never knew how to. I've tried my best, folk :"D.

The last, enjoy this not-so-good fic!

* * *

 _Sampai rumah, aku akan mandi dan langsung tidur._

 _Sampai rumah, aku akan mandi dan langsung tidur._

 _Sampai rumah, aku akan mandi dan langsung tidur._

Kalimat tersebut dia ulang-ulang terus di benaknya. Matanya sudah sangat berat dan ingin terpejam, namun dia masih setengah jalan. Mobil yang dibelinya setahun lalu sengaja dia parkirkan di kantornya, tak dia bawa pulang karena kondisinya yang sudah tidak memungkinkan. Daripada terlibat kecelakaan atau hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya, Sakaguchi Ango memilih untuk menaiki taksi.

Di usianya yang memasuki seperempat abad, pria itu sudah memiliki prestasi yang bisa dibilang mengagumkan. Lulus cepat dari salah satu universitas terbagus di Jepang, dia langsung melamar untuk bekerja sebagai staf akuntan pemerintahan dan diterima. Sudah hampir lima tahun dia menekuni pekerjaannya dan sudah satu tahun terakhir ini kekasihnya memintanya untuk membuka kantor akuntan sendiri.

" _Ango, aku mengerti kau sangat menyukai profesimu sebagai akuntan. Kenapa tidak membuka kantor akuntanmu sendiri? Aku ikut lelah melihatmu selalu begadang, tahu? Koneksimu juga tidak sedikit, mendapatkan klien bukan hal yang terlalu sulit, 'kan?"_

Dipikir-pikir, apa yang kekasihnya katakan tidak salah. Namun, Ango sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya belum mau mengundurkan diri. Hampir tak ada hari dalam setahun di mana dia bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan santai; baik itu atasan atau rekan kerjanya, selalu saja membuatnya berkutat di depan komputer atau laptop di mana saja. Dia mengerti kalau kekasihnya itu khawatir, apalagi setelah _check up_ terakhir mereka ke rumah sakit, hasil pemeriksaan tubuhnya tidak terlalu bagus karena kecapekan dan stres yang menumpuk. Mungkin Ango akan lebih memikirkannya lagi setelah laporan keuangan tahunan selesai diaudit; Juni atau Juli, dia akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri.

"Pak, kita sudah sampai." Taksi yang dia tumpangi pun akhirnya berhenti setelah mengantarnya selama kurang lebih satu jam. Ango meraba sakunya dan mengambil uang yang sudah dia siapkan lalu turun dari taksi. Dengan langkah berat dan mata yang dia usahakan terbuka, Sakaguchi Ango pun memasuki gedung tersebut.

Dirinya berharap malam ini akan bisa beristirahat tanpa perlu memusingkan apapun lagi. Sudah seminggu ini dia lembur karena mendekati tutup buku dan untungnya tadi dia sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Hampir satu jam lagi hari berganti menjadi Sabtu dan tidak ada yang dia inginkan di hari itu kecuali bermanjaan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Jadi, ketika dia membuka pintu apartemennya, yang _seharusnya_ dia lihat adalah ruang tamunya yang redup, Oda Sakunosuke sedang memikirkan plot novel dengan laptop di pangkuannya, TV yang menyala dengan suara paling kecil, dan cangkir besar kopi yang isinya sudah habis setengahnya.

Oke, memang perkiraannya tidak salah.

Tapi ...

"Aku tahu, jangan marah, aku akan jelaskan, tapi setelah kau mandi," Ango menyipitkan matanya—menatap dua makhluk yang entah siapa yang Odasaku gendong di kedua lengannya.

Dua anak kecil hibrid dengan telinga dan ekor serigala tidak masuk dalam perkiraannya tadi dan tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya dia akan menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

"Ango-san~! _Tadaima~!_ " Dua anak kecil itu tersenyum manis dan lari memeluk kakinya.

Rasanya istirahat yang dia idam-idamkan sejak masih berkutat di kantornya beberapa jam yang lalu pupus begitu saja.

* * *

Kalau saja Odasaku tidak melayaninya dengan baik—membawakannya teh hangat setelah mandi dan memijat bahunya yang kaku—mungkin kepalanya sudah meledak sekarang. Sebisa mungkin dia menenangkan dirinya, mau marah pun pria itu sudah tak ada tenaga. Belum lagi tatapan polos dua bocah yang kini sibuk bermain dengan boneka di atas kasur bersama mereka terlalu menggemaskan.

"Jadi ... yang berambut cokelat dan berekor empat ini ..."

"Dazai Osamu, tapi dia ingin dipanggil 'Dazai'."

"Dan yang berambut jingga dan berekor putih jingga ini ..."

"Nakahara Chuuya. Katanya, 'Chuuya' saja."

Sakaguchi Ango menghela napas berat. Dia tahu manusia hibrid bukanlah hal yang asing di dunia ini, meski populasi mereka jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan manusia biasa. Dan sebenarnya bukan itu masalah utamanya, tapi kenapa mereka-bisa-berada-di-apartemennya-sekarang. Odasaku cerita ketika dia selesai berbelanja bulanan, tahu-tahu jok belakang mobilnya sudah terisi oleh mereka berdua. Ketika ditanya pun hanya anak yang bernama Chuuya yang menjawab, lantaran yang satunya tidur dengan kedua kakinya yang terluka.

Lebih lanjut lagi, ternyata dua bocah itu datang dari panti asuhan khusus manusia hibrid yang katanya terletak jauh dari Yokohama (setidaknya, menurut cerita Dazai dan Chuuya, mereka tinggal di tempat yang sa~ngat jauh dari sini). Panti asuhan tersebut hampir bangkrut dan anak-anak yang masih kecil tidak tahu nasibnya akan seperti apa. Mereka kabur dengan bekal yang sangat sedikit lalu luntang-lantung mencari tempat berteduh. Kaki Dazai sampai terluka karena mereka berjalan—entah sudah berapa hari—tanpa alas kaki. Sebelum pulang ke apartemen setelah berbelanja, Odasaku juga sempat mencari di internet mengenai panti asuhan yang mereka ceritakan dan satu-satunya panti asuhan terdekat jaraknya sepuluh kilometer lebih dari sana. Merasa kasihan, Odasaku pun membawa mereka pulang setelah sebelumnya ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

"Intinya, mereka ada di sini karena kau lupa mengunci mobil, 'kan?" Sampai berbusa Odasaku cerita, kesimpulan yang mampu Ango dapatkan pada jam sebelas malam dengan mata setengah watt tentu saja itu.

"... itu bukan kesim—oke, iya begitu," Odasaku menyerah, lalu dia menarik tubuh kekasihnya mendekat dan memeluknya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, ya, kita adopsi? Kita juga memang rencananya ingin mengadopsi anak, 'kan? Kasihan juga mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi."

Ango menyandarkan kepalanya. "Dazai-kun tidak apa-apa? Tubuhnya penuh perban begitu," bisiknya.

"Tidak. Katanya, tubuhnya itu sensitif jadi gampang terluka. Chuuya juga bilang kalau tidak jarang Dazai terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu. Makanya tubuhnya diperban di sana-sini. Selain itu, mereka berdua baik-baik saja kok. Makannya saja tadi lahap sekali."

Cangkir teh yang sudah mendingin di tangannya ditaruh di atas nakas. Ango menegakkan tubuhnya dan menahan boneka yang sedang dimainkan oleh kedua anak tersebut di dekat kakinya. "Dazai-kun, Chuuya-kun, sudah sikat gigi?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

"Belum!" Mereka melepaskan boneka yang mereka mainkan lalu menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Ango. Kedua tangan pria itu mengelus kepala mereka bersamaan, kemudian lanjut berkata, "Ayo, sikat gigi. Sekarang sudah lewat jamnya anak-anak tidur."

"Siap!"

Odasaku yang tak beranjak dari atas kasur menatap mereka bertiga dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

* * *

Ango beruntung apartemen mereka memiliki dua kamar sejak awal—jaga-jaga kalau editor Odasaku menginap untuk membicarakan naskah atau ketika mereka bertengkar dan tidak mau tidur di ranjang yang sama atau sesederhana kala masing-masing butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Kamar yang isinya hanya satu _single bed_ dengan meja kerja dan lemari kecil tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi kamar dengan ranjang dan lemari yang lebih besar; meja kerja dipindahkan ke ruang tengah dan isi kamar akan didominasi dengan mainan di mana-mana.

Sabtu paginya seharusnya bisa tenang, tapi dia lupa bahwa kamar di sebelah kamar utama kini sudah ada penghuninya.

"Iih, Chuuya! Chuuya, 'kan sudah ada!"

"Gantian dong!"

"Tidak mau! Kembali mainanku!"

"Waktu itu kau juga melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Chuuya!"

Sebelum sempat dia bangun, Odasaku menahan tubuhnya. Ango tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, tapi dari matahari yang tembus melalui celah tirai kamarnya, setidaknya sekarang sudah lebih dari jam tujuh pagi—mungkin. Tangan sang kekasih mengelus helai rambutnya halus, seolah-olah menyuruhnya tidur kembali; dan, _well_ , cukup berhasil karena meski kehangatan yang tadi dirasakannya mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan kasur mereka yang bergerak karena berpindahnya beban, otaknya mulai mengirimnya kembali ke alam mimpi.

Samar dirasakan kecupan di pelipisnya lembut, "Aku yang mengurus mereka, kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu."

Kemudian, Sakaguchi Ango pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

Siangnya ...

" _Oh God ..._." Ango seharusnya tahu ini yang akan dia hadapi ketika kantuknya sudah seratus persen hilang. Entah Odasaku yang tidak tahu cara menghadapi anak kecil—apalagi dirinya—atau memang Dazai dan Chuuya masuk dalam spesies anak yang tidak bisa diam barang sedetik saja.

Kalau tidak, sereal—sereal seberat satu kilogram yang masih tersisa lebih dari setengahnya—yang selalu dia makan kalau telat untuk pergi ke kantor atau ketika Odasaku malas memasak tidak akan berserakan di seluruh ruang tengah; bungkus sereal pun terletak dengan menyedihkan di sudut ruangan—dan Ango tidak mau tahu kenapa itu bisa ada di sana.

Ango melangkahkan kakinya berat menghampiri mereka.

"Chuuya lapar, terus aku menemukan sereal ini jadi aku ingin memakannya bersama Chuuya," jelas Dazai polos. Tangan kecilnya meraih satu sendok sereal lalu menyuapkannya pada Ango yang sekarang terduduk lemas di lantai menyandar pada sofa. "Aaa~" ekornya bergerak antusias.

Ango tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima suapan tersebut. Melihat Dazai yang kini terkekeh senang, mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum juga. Di sisi lain, Chuuya yang duduk di pangkuan Odasaku di sampingnya, sibuk memakan sereal dari lantai.

"Oh iya, aku lupa—Dazai-kun dan Chuuya-kun ini," tangannya terulur memainkan telinga Dazai kemudian mengecup pipi bocah itu jahil, "umurnya berapa sih? Kok bajunya kebesaran semua?"

Dazai tertawa geli; sengaja mengeluskan ekornya pada kedua pipi pria di depannya. "Coba tebak berapa~"

"Hmm berapa ya," pipi bocah itu dihujani ciuman berkali-kali, "masih lima tahun ya? Atau empat tahun? Bajunya dari kakak-kakak di panti asuhan, ya?"

Dazai menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Ango, sambi tetap mengunyah sereal yang terjangkau oleh tangannya, "Iya, soalnya, 'kan, baju mahal, jadi kami yang masih kecil memakai baju bekas dari kakak yang lain."

Belum sempat menjawab, sisi sebelah kanannya bertambah berat karena bocah jingga yang tadi masih sibuk memakan sereal kini menggunakan bahunya untuk naik ke atas sofa dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Aku empat tahun, lebih tua dari Dazai hehe," ucapnya.

"Apa sih. Cuman beda dua bulan saja sombong," Dazai menjulurkan lidahnya kesal, "apalagi kalau dari tanggalnya, kita cuman beda sebulan lebih."

"Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu, _week_!" Chuuya balas menjulurkan lidah.

"Awas ya, nanti aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu! Nanti, kalau aku lebih tinggi dari Chuuya, aku—"

" _Okay, kids_ , kita cari baju," Odasaku mengambil alih Dazai dan Chuuya kemudian mendudukkan mereka di tengah lautan sereal warna-warni, "tapi, setelah kalian makan ini sampai puas."

"Memangnya mereka _vacuum cleaner_? Kau bantu mereka habiskan, setelah itu ... hah ... buang saja lah, sudah kotor juga."

Odasaku mengangkat bahunya, lalu menyuapi Dazai dan Chuuya satu per satu.

* * *

"Soal mendirikan kantor sendiri ...," ucap Ango di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka menuju _mall_ ; suara radio mobil dikecilkan secara bersamaan. Dia melirik Odasaku yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua bocah di belakang yang sibuk menatap pemandangan dari jendela mobil. "Sepertinya aku akan keluar setelah laporan keuangan tahunan beres."

"Syukurlah. Tidak ada yang mau berpacaran dengan _zombie_ juga," balas sang kekasih santai. Matanya tak lepas dari spion dan cermin tengah, bersiap untuk menyalip mobil di depannya. Sadar Ango menatapnya sinis, dia langsung berkata, "Bercanda."

Dua mobil di depan mereka disalip mulus.

"Berarti ... Juni? Juli?" Odasaku melirik jok belakang yang sejak mereka pergi tumben-tumbennyan tak bersuara.

"Ya, kurang lebih," jam di sudut layar navigasi mobilnya menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang lebih—pun sama ketika Ango melihat arlojinya sendiri, "mau makan dulu?"

"Boleh saja. Tempat biasa atau ...?"

Menghadap ke belakang, Sakaguchi Ango bertanya pada Dazai dan Chuuya yang sudah melepas sabuk pengaman mereka dan berlutut untuk melihat pemandangan dengan lebih baik, "Mau makan—kalian, duduk yang benar."

Dazai dan Chuuya tak memberikan respon meski Ango tahu mereka mendengarnya—telinga mereka bergerak ke arah suaranya datang, tapi mata kedua bocah itu terlalu terpaku pada jalanan di luar sana. Pria itu berdeham, sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Dazai-kun, Chuuya-kun—"

"Ango-san." Chuuya menunjuk sesuatu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mau itu."

Mobil berhenti perlahan di barisan lampu merah. Baik Ango maupun Odasaku yang duduk tepat di hadapan Chuuya, sama-sama mengikuti arah jari yang bocah itu maksud. Sedetik kemudian, dua orang dewasa di sana bertukar pandang. Yang berambut merah gelap tersenyum geli.

"Ango."

"Hah ..."

"Ango."

"Oke."

"Ang—"

"Oke, iya. McDonald, _call_."

Peraturan 'satu minggu hanya makan _junk food_ satu kali' sepertinya harus diabaikan untuk hari itu, sebab baru tiga hari yang lalu Odasaku memesan paket ayam dari restoran yang sama untuk makan malam mereka berdua.

* * *

Sejujurnya, Ango tidak pernah mengindahkan pendapat atau pandangan orang lain. _Fuck them_. Apalagi sejak dia terang-terangan berpacaran dengan sesama lelaki dan malah sampai tinggal berdua, orang-orang yang kenal dekat dengannya akan menatapnya secara berbeda. Hal tersebut sebenarnya masih agak tabu untuk dibicarakan, tapi sejauh yang dia tahu (Ango menatap Dazai yang sibuk melap bibir Chuuya yang belepotan dengan saus, "Chuuya ini anak kecil, ya? Makan saja belepotan,"; padahal baju Dazai sendiri sudah terciprat saus tomat di bagian lengannya.), untuk manusia hibrid, hal seperti ini tidak tabu. Dengar-dengar mereka punya hierarki sendiri yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa pada umumnya. Mungkin nanti ketika Dazai dan Chuuya sudah cukup umur, dia akan bertanya mengenai hal itu—itu juga kalau mereka pernah diajarkan sebelumnya. Dan sebelum mereka berdua datang, makan di luar rumah tidak pernah setidaknyaman saat ini.

Ango tahu dengan jelas kalau manusia hibrid masih langka, apalagi untuk di lingkungan perkotaan. Dia pernah berlibur ke daerah pedesaan bersama Odasaku beberapa tahun lalu dan menyadari bahwa manusia hibrid memang cenderung tinggal di daerah yang populasinya tidak terlalu padat. Tapi, bukan berarti tidak ada manusia hibrid di perkotaan. Justru malah ada perusahaan yang hanya memperkerjakan manusia hibrid dan juga berjarak lima kilometer dari tempat tinggal mereka, ada rumah sakit khusus manusia hibrid. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang asing.

Yah, mungkin orang-orang di restoran cepat saji ini belum pernah melihat manusia hibrid—atau Dazai dan Chuuya terlalu manis untuk tidak ditonton oleh mereka.

Entah karena sebelumnya mereka tinggal di panti asuhan atau apa ("Dazai, aa~ buka mulutmu yang lebar."), kedua anak yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya dan Odasaku tumbuh menjadi orang yang mengandalkan satu sama lain. _Well_ , _they have no one except each other so it is understandable._ Tapi, dilihat-lihat lagi, tampaknya mereka ini memang sudah dekat dari awal; kalau tidak dekat, untuk apa mereka kabur bersama?

Saus yang semakin belepotan di bibir Chuuya menarik atensinya. Tisu miliknya sudah kotor terpakai mengelap mulut Dazai sebelumnya dan dia malas untuk bangkit dan mengambil _refill_ tisu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengambil milik orang sebelahnya. "Minta," ujarnya lalu mengelap bibir Chuuya.

"Kalian ini sudah dekat sekali ya," komentar Odasaku sembari menyuapkan satu kentang goreng pada Dazai. Ya, tidak mungkin juga dia berkata, 'Kalian ini sudah dekat sejak kecil, ya.'

"Chuuya itu teman sekamarku, kasurnya atas-bawahan denganku. Jadinya, kita dekat deh," Dazai menyeruput sodanya, kemudian berkomentar soal dia yang baru pertama kali minum soda dan menyebabkan mulut dan kerongkongannya terasa aneh.

"Terus, yang awalnya ingin kabur siapa?"

"Aku," Dazai mencomot kentang goreng milik pria berjanggut tipis di hadapannya, "habisnya cepat atau lambat kita bakal terbuang juga, 'kan? Ya kabur saja sekalian. Toh Chuuya mau-mau saja."

Ango yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan Chuuya sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka menyahut, "Memang kalian membawa cukup makanan?"

"Eng, tidak sih. Cuman dua bungkus roti dan tiga bungkus _ramen_. Saat kami masuk ke mobil Odasaku-san, sepertinya sudah hari kedua atau ketiga kami di jalanan deh," kali ini Chuuya yang menjawab. Tangannya buru-buru meraih es krim yang kini sudah meleleh; Ango menghela napas panjang melihat usahanya membersihkan tangan Chuuya sia-sia.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Odasaku menautkan alisnya sangsi. Kalau orang dewasa, dia masih bisa mengerti. Tapi yang dia ajak bicara ini, 'kan hanya anak empat tahun. "Dua hari? Kalian yakin tidak salah hitung?"

"Kami sempat diberi tumpangan kok ... ngg dua kali kalau tidak salah ingat," sambung Dazai, lalu anak itu melanjutkan, "kami juga sempat tidur di teras minimarket. Diusir sih, tapi paman yang itu baik kok, memberi kami berdua makan sebelum istrinya mengusir kami."

Kedua pria dewasa di sana saling tatap.

"Nanti, Ango-san sama Odasaku-san mau mengusir kami juga?" Chuuya bertanya inosen. Untung mereka duduk di pojokan dan siang itu McDonald sedang penuh. Kalau sampai apa yang Chuuya katakan tadi terdengar oleh orang lain, bukan tidak mungkin mereka dikira orang yang ingin berlaku macam-macam.

"Kata siapa? Dazai-kun dan Chuuya-kun boleh tinggal selama yang kalian mau kok."

Dazai dan Chuuya menghentikan gerakan mereka. Ekor yang awalnya tadi berayun-ayun pelan sembari menikmati makan siang, kini jatuh terdiam. Kedua anak itu saling tatap agak lama sebelum Dazai yang buka suara lebih dulu. "Umm 'selama yang kami mau'? Adopsi?"

Ango mencondongkan tubuhnya, tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, lagipula aku dan Odasaku sudah sejak lama ingin punya anak."

"Hee itu artinya aku dan Dazai bisa tinggal selamanya dong?" Ekor jingga Chuuya berayun antusias, matanya berbinar penuh ekspektasi. Saking senangnya, dia sampai naik ke atas kursi dan menatap dua orang di depannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Iya. Kalian juga boleh makan sepuasnya," Odasaku mencubit pipi tembam sang bocah sampai Chuuya memekik tertahan. Kemudian anak itu memeluk erat Dazai dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh orang di sebelahnya. "Kita punya rumah!" serunya.

"I-iya, aku tahu, tapi, Chuuya," Dazai memukul tangan Chuuya yang melingkari lehernya panik, "a-aku tidak bernapas."

Chuuya melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian berbisik senang, "Hihi maaf. Aku terlalu senang."

Odasaku tertawa kecil. "Ayo, makanannya dihabiskan lalu kita cari baju yang banyak."

"Mainan juga!"

"Oke, mainan juga," balas Ango. Punggungnya disandarkan pada kursi; ditatapnya mereka bertiga baik-baik. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam mimpinya dia berpikir akan mengalami kejadiaan seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Nanti, Ango akan membisikkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Odasaku. Karena kalau saja kemarin Odasaku mengunci mobilnya, bisa saja mereka tidak akan bertemu dengan dua anak kecil bernama Dazai dan Chuuya ini.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
